marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Corvus Glaive (EM)
Corvus Glaive was Thanos' adoptive son and a member of the Black Order. He joined his father in his quest for the six Infinity Stones, initially attacked the Statesman with his siblings and helped to kill the Asgardians aboard and retrieve the Space Stone. He later attacked Vision and Scarlet Witch, almost killing them until the arrival of Captain America, Falcon and Black Widow. Widow wounded him and he and Proxima Midnight were forced to flee. He later hunted the wounded Vision during the Battle of Wakanda after Midnight told the Avengers he had died from his wounds. He attacked Vision and then Captain America, but Vision stabbed him with his own weapon from behind, killing him. A past version of Corvus Glaive from 2014 was brought into the future by Nebula, where he participated in the Battle of Earth, although he was wounded by Okoye killed by Iron Man. Glaive's glaive was later taken into Wakandan custody, and held in a cold storage facility. History Early Life Corvus Glaive and his brother Cull Obsidian were members of a world destroyed by Thanos in his quest to wipe out half the universe. Thanos took the orphaned Glaive and Obsidian and raised them as his own children, training them to be deadly killers. Out of the pair, Glaive excelled faster, and gained further attention from Thanos. Butcher Squadron TBa Black Order Unlike Ebony Maw, Nebula and Gamora, his adoptive siblings, Corvus was able to actually feel love for Proxima Midnight, his wife and fellow adoptive sister. As for his fellow siblings except Gamora, however, Glaive was well disliked by Nebula. Attack on the Stateman Together with Black Order, Glaive took part of Thanos' assault on the Statesman carrying the surviving Asgardians, as Thanos sought to secure the Space Stone from Loki. During the assault, Glaive was finishing off any wounded Asgardian that survived the attack before watching over Loki. He then lent his weapon to Thanos to kill Heimdall who had used the last of his powers to transport the Hulk to Earth. With the Space Stone secured and added to the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos teleported himself and his children away from Statesman as it exploded. Attack on Vision Glaive and Proxima Midnight traveled to Edinburgh, Scotlandand ambushed Vision and Scarlet Witch while they watched a news report about Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian's attack on New York City. Glaive stabbed Vision through the back with his weapon, severely injuring the android and preventing him from phasing. Scarlet Witch and Vision fought the two Children of Thanos until they were rescued by Captain America, Falcon, and Black Widow. During the fight, Glaive was seriously wounded. Defeated, Proxima Midnight teleported themselves back to their ship. Battle of Wakanda During the Battle of Wakanda, Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian led the Outriders into battle. Meeting with Captain America, Black Widow, and Black Panther before the battle, Midnight told her opposers that Glaive had succumbed to the wounds he suffered previously. However, this was a ruse. As the battle progressed, Glaive infiltrated Wakanda in an effort to reach Vision. When Scarlet Witch, who was protecting him, took to the battlefield, Midnight signaled Glaive to attack. Glaive fought and defeated Ayo, Shuri and the two guards that were present in the lab before engaging Vision. Desperate to keep Vision safe, the Avengers rushed to his aid. Captain America rescued Vision and told him to leave before engaging Glaive. During the fight, Glaive got the upper hand on Rogers, but before he could kill him, his own blade was pushed through his chest. He gazed down at it protruding from his chest, as Vision raised him into the air while speared on his own blade, before dropping his lifeless body into the ground, thus ensuring that the last member of the Black Order was dead. However, Glaive's death wasn't in vain at the end as his adoptive father ultimately managed to recover the Mind Stone from Vision, embedded it to the Infinity Gauntlet and snapped his fingers, causing half life in the universe to fade away into nothingness. Legacy Following the snap, the surviving Avengers left Wakanda. Corvus' fallen Glaive was later picked up by Okoye and taken back to the city, where it was kept underground in storage. Personality Corvus Glaive was a dangerous and merciless warrior who was loyal to Thanos. He was an individual who was absolutely focused on completing his mission of hunting down Vision in order to retrieve the Mind Stone for his father. Glaive also had a habit of taunting Vision to show his superiority. He would attack and slaughter anyone that tried to distract him without any hesitation, which was shown when he swiftly defeated everyone in the Wakandan laboratory and when he wished to murder Steve Rogers out of anger when the super soldier came in to stop him from claiming the Stone from the weakened Vision. Glaive's fatal flaw was his arrogance, as, throughout his battle with Rogers, Glaive believed that Vision was already too frail to be considered as a threat, so he was fixated on killing Rogers first. This, however, became to be his undoing, which was proven when Vision was able to use Glaive's weapon to impale its owner from behind. Glaive was also able shown to concern for his allies and his wife, Proxima. During the Battle of Earth, after time-traveling from 2014, Glaive initially protested against Thanos's order to let the Sanctuary II fire on the battlefield, knowing that their forces would be caught in the crossfire, but followed the order nonetheless. During his service in Butcher Squadron, Glaive was arrogant and headstrong, but had extreme skill to back up his overconfidence. Powers and Abilites Powers * Superhuman Strength: Corvus Glaive had considerable levels of superhuman strength slightly superior to that of Captain America's, possibly through bionic implants like his adoptive siblings. He was able to easily hold his own well against and even pin down weakened Vision and roughly overpowered Captain America in hand-to-hand combat. * Superhuman Durability: Corvus Glaive is much more resistant to physical damage than the body of a human being, allowing him to withstand the might of superhuman beings with ease. Glaive could withstand blows from Vision, as well as being hit in the face with vibranium shields wielded by Captain America. Glaive was also able to endure being stabbed in the abdomen with Proxima Midnight's Spear by Black Widow. * Superhuman Speed: Corvus Glaive possessed much greater speed and overall mobility compared to humans. During the Attack on Vision, Glaive was capable of deflecting every missile Falcon sent at him. He was also able to hunt down and keep pace with Scarlet Witch and Vision and fast enough to prevent Captain America from getting up during their fight and pin him down. He is also swift enough to deflect every sonic wave that is fired from Shuri’s gauntlets. However, it was still possible for glaive to be taken of guard, such as when Black Widow ambushed Glaive, he barely had enough time to form a proper defense before being stabbed through the stomach, or Okoye managed to stab him with her spear. * Regenerative Healing Factor: After being wounded by Black Widow with the spear of Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive was able to fully recover from it in a matter of hours. Abilities * Master Combatant: Corvus Glaive was highly accomplished in both armed and hand-to-hand combat. Hence, he managed to compete with the weakened Vision in their first fight, even gaining the upper hand after he reflected Vision's blast back at him, and later overpowered and stabbed him in their final fight. Glaive could also effortlessly slaughter two Wakandan guards and overpower the highly skilled Dora Milaje member Ayo. In his fight with Captain America, Glaive was able to stand his ground against the world-class fighter and even managed to gain the upper hand despite Rogers disarming him, with only Vision interrupting the fight by killing Glaive with the latter's own weapon. * Master Infiltrator: Corvus Glaive was able to stealthily infiltrate and enter the Wakandan laboratory where Vision was being kept. * Glaive Mastery: Corvus Glaive, as his name implies, was extremely proficient with a glaive, and used his glaive to stab, slash, and impale his enemies. He was also able to use it defensively to block a beam of energy from the Mind Stone fired by Vision and he was also able to deflect multiple sonic waves from Shuri’s gauntlets. Category:Ebony Maw: Son of Thanos characters Category:Black Order